One Can Play Footsy
by olivia-jewels
Summary: Ginny is slowly recovering from a painful split with Dean. Someone has an instrumental hand in this and the battle of wits begin. Is it inappropriate to be fraternizing with the enemy in a library? rated for language.


**Disclaimer: Do you think I would be sitting here now if I had the rights to Harry Potter?**

* * *

**One can play Footsy**

Hermione was furiously scribbling. Harry and Dean were occupied with one book in particular that seemed to be causing great amusement: Dean's snorts punctuating the otherwise silent library. Amanda Lovejoy sat staring off into space, her pencil moving aimlessly on her parchment. Draco Malfoy sat with a small third year to one side of the table. Ginny smiled to herself. He had to be forced to be part of this little study group and had taken the greatest pains to express this overwhelming displeasure, frowning whenever someone shuffled in their seat or made a distracting noise.

Ginny simply could not concentrate. She shifted uncomfortably as the foot moved up her leg and kicked at it irritably. If Dean thought he could try and win her back, he was tragically disillusioned. She leapt in her seat as the foot reached the hilt of her skirt.

The sleazy bugger.

The mountain of books beside her clattered to the floor: the sound reverberating off the bookshelves surrounding her. The occupants of the table all turned towards her.

"What on earth is wrong with you today Ginny? You've been so restless."

Ginny ducked under the table to retrieve her books and re-emerged, blushing furiously. "I would be able to concentrate better if people didn't keep distracting me." She spluttered.

Hermione furrowed her brow and sighed. "Well alright. Everyone get back to your work." Hermione glance irritably at her watch. She hadn't even completed half of her essay yet. "We've only got half an hour left till dinner, so let's get some really good work done."

Draco Malfoy slammed his book shut. Dean, who had been drawing something of particular genius on the back of his text book fell off his chair with a start.

"Pray silence for the Head Girl. A voice of grating authority."

Hermione huffed. "You don't have to come to our study group Malfoy. You could just leave you know. It would make _my_ world a lot more enjoyable."

"Oh and like you're a breath of sunshine in my life mudblood. Do me a favour and shove your nose back in your book. We both know I can't leave so it doesn't do us any good to dream about it."

Hermione bit her lip, sucked in some much needed air, thought of happy thoughts …and so the silence was renewed.

Ginny turned back to her work with a sigh. What had she been thinking about? The foot returned to the base of her leg. Oh yeh, that was it.

"Ouch!" Dean looked up crossly. "Who just kicked me?"

Ginny smirked to herself. "I danno Dean. Is there something you want to share?"

Harry snorted into his work, then looked up suddenly. "Nothing to do with me... seriously."

She rolled her eyes and glared at them both. Hermione looked up from her essay, scowling. They took the hint, hastily returning to their work. Except for Malfoy that is who was absently staring at something across the room. The foot had returned again, slightly more persistent this time. Ginny clenched her teeth together tightly. "Just stop it ok," she whispered and to her surprise, it was Draco Malfoy who whispered back.

"Why should I?"

Ginny glowered at him. "It's distracting," she hissed. He just shrugged and continued to stare off into the distance. The foot continued to travel till it reached her thigh, then disappeared. She frowned slightly. She had been prepared for him this time. "Why did you stop?"

He turned to face her, smirking. "Well you told me to, but I could always continue."

She ground her teeth. "Sleaze."

"Now that's not fair. You seemed to be enjoying it."

"Bastard."

"I'll have you know that my parents were married long before I was born thank you very much."

"Slimy Slytherin."

"Again, the fault of my parents, but then again, at least they have enough money to feed me...

…OW, fuck me that hurt!"

Most of the occupants of the library turned to glare at the disruptive students in the corner. Malfoy returned the glares with equal energy and then turned his attention back to Ginny. "What the fuck was that for?"

Ginny wilted under the force of his stare and decided that she lacked the necessary energy to continue this conversation. "If you'll excuse me, I have an essay to finish. With that, she put her parchment, quill and books back into her bags, and left the room.

"I'll see you later then shall I?"

Ginny made no reply, but her hips swayed slightly as she made her way to the door. A flick of her hair and she had disappeared from his sight.

Harry looked up curiously. Who the hell was he talking to? Ah well, freak of a Slytherin.

* * *

**A/N short but sweet. **


End file.
